1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display apparatus, and more particularly, to a plasma display apparatus with an improved structure for protecting a device mounted on a signal transfer member.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a plasma display apparatus is a flat panel display that displays images using light emitted by ultraviolet rays generated in a discharge space filled with a discharge gas. The plasma display apparatus may have a large screen size, be a few centimeters thick, and have a viewing angle greater than 150°. Hence, it is regarded as a next generation display.
Manufacturing a plasma display apparatus may include coupling front and rear display panels, assembling a chassis base on a rear of the display panels, mounting a circuit board on the chassis base, and mounting the resultant product in a case. Japanese Patent Laid-Open publication P2003-162228 discloses an example of a plasma display apparatus.
The display panel may be electrically connected to the circuit board by a flexible tape carrier package (TCP) having a plurality of mounted devices. Mounting the devices on the TCP allows manufactures to reduce the size of the circuit board; therefore, the TCP is widely used.
Devices mounted on the TCP typically have a size of approximately 2 mm×6 mm, and the heat they generate should be rapidly dissipated. Hence, a heat conduction medium may be disposed on an outside of the device. Further, a protection plate, which protects the device and dissipates heat transferred from the heat conduction medium, may be disposed on the chassis base.
However, in this case, the protection plate may be coupled to the chassis base by coupling means such as screws. Coupling pressure between the protection plate and the chassis base may vary according to the height difference between them due to a processing tolerance that may occur during their manufacture. Therefore, after coupling, the protection plate may exert excessive pressure on the device, which may damage the device.